Story Chooser (Vampire Academy)
by Vampsalltheway
Summary: Need Help for a Vampire Academy Story!
1. Summary for Story

Hey! Vampsalltheway here!

I am deciding on which story idea to do for Vampire Academy! And I really need your help! Here are the choices:

1\. Rose is a royal moroi. She is not just any royal moroi; she is the last of her line! She needs someone to save her life. Will that someone be the well-trained guardian Dimitri Belikov, or will it be the novice Adrian Ivashkov? Will it just come to the bottom line; Belikov and Ivashkov battle it out just to be the guardian for Princess Rosemarie Hathaway?

2\. ALL HUMAN! Dimitri is the it guy when it comes to reporting the news. Rose is the infamous singer that wants to be on TV badly. When they meet at a bar and Dimitri hears Rose singing, what will he do? Let her be on TV, or will he ditch her for another infamous singer by the name of Vasilissa Dragomir?

3\. Set in BP. Rose has just been captured. What will she do if Dimitri gave her the chance to run? If she did, will Nathan capture her and turn her himself? Or will Dimitri not have the patience to wait and just turn her while she sleeps? So much suspense!

If you don't like these choices, don't fret! Comment on a story line you want to hear. Just don't let it be that someone else has written it. If that is the case, I will make a change to that person's plot so I am not plagiarizing. Please choose or tell me which one you want! All stories appreciated! (No limits to where it goes! But I do ask, if you ask for a lemon, it will be the bare minimum!)


	2. Story Chosen!

Hello! Vampsalltheway here! I got most of my requests for…

The 2nd one! Here is the summary again:

ALL HUMAN! Dimitri is the it guy when it comes to reporting the news. Rose is the infamous singer that wants to be on TV badly. When they meet at a bar and Dimitri hears Rose singing, what will he do? Let her be on TV, or will he ditch her for another infamous singer by the name of Vasilissa Dragomir?

Ok! Only one more thing to do BEFORE I start writing… a title! The limit of PMing a title will be by 6:00pm on May 14th, 2014. So, if you really want your title to be used throughout the series, then PM me and you have a chance!

Also, I had a request for Lissa to be changed to Tasha. PM me also if you want Lissa or Tasha to be Rose's enemy singer. Or, do you want both, and just have Tasha and Lissa sing duets?

Thanks for the support for the story and hope we can FINALLY get this story on with! Remember, the sooner the better!


	3. Title Chosen!

Hello! Vampsalltheway here!

I am here to tell you the new title for the story.

The one of many titles I have received, I have chosen one, and I think it was absolutely fitting!

The title was from: Rose ThornCatli

The title from her was: Mystic voice

Now, I need something else form my supporters… I have gotten many requests for Lissa to be changed to Tasha. Now, PM me only please (I want it to be a secret for everyone) and tell me:

Do you want Lissa, Tasha, or… Lissa and Tasha?

I will keep this till over the weekend and will end on Monday, May 19th at 2pm. If I do not have any requests, I will make one up. Remember, the sooner you PM me, the sooner you may have a choice. I only want a total of 20 PM so I can soon decide. If this is a tie, I will hold another session.

Till then, thank you for supporting me through the choice making even though this is a long choice decider!


	4. Story Line Chosen!

Hello! Vampsalltheway here!

I am here to tell you the new story line.

Many of you have actually requested just Tasha and she won!

Now, serious business. I will need two songs (label who sings what so I know. Send me the link to the lyrics ONLY!).

This will be the last of me before I start writing (FINALLY!)

Check out my other story, Divergent Truth or Dare! to read while I write.

Thank you all so much for the support for this even though it is so long of a wait. Tell your VA supporting friends to check this out as well (when it is finally up).

Days I can write:

-Mondays

-Tuesdays

-Wednesdays

\- (Special edition stories will occur on other days due to family planning)


End file.
